


Oh, What A Night

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What A Night

Anton smirks as he begins to play, after so long in the band he knows the others will follow his lead, the piano is easy enough to master and he smirks even as they strip the music right back, his voice lightly teasing as he sings, his eyes locked on the lone dancer on the floor. Yes, she was supposed to be the lounge singer but, since she was on a break, it did no harm to let her dance. 

"Oh, what a night, late December back in '63  
What a very special time for me  
As I remember what a night!  
Oh what a night,  
You know I didn't even know her name  
But I was never gonna be the same  
What a lady, what a night!  
Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room  
And I, as I recall it ended much too soon  
Oh what a night,  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be  
Sweet surrender, what a night!  
I felt a rush like a rolling ball of thunder  
Spinning my head around and taking my body under  
(Oh what a night!)  
Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room  
And I, as I recall it ended much too soon..."

He is smiling as he watches her, noting her smile as she danced a little closer, finishing the dance settled on the piano, leaning back so that he could kiss her. He had not fought it, he was more than happy to sing for her, but her kiss had been what he longed for since the moment he had seen her weeks before.


End file.
